


It's About To Get Complicated

by theadventuresofmimiandandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventuresofmimiandandi/pseuds/theadventuresofmimiandandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the greatest worldwide boy band has to work with 3 actors and their guyfriend to put on a charity concert in London? Lots of hate, love, friendships, drama, flirting, and bantering combined with crazy fans, the press and complicated relationships and a whole lot of strange situations that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I never thought that my life would be as it is today. I never planned on being an actress in fact neither did my two best friends Tyler and Andy. We loved performing; dancing, singing and making the song our own but the world didn’t know that. We kept that side of us hidden from the public eye. We didnt need to be judged on something we just loved doing. The irony was that it was performing that led all three of us into acting unintentionally. We were all so nervous for the New York Performers final that we made a bet. If we won somehow, we had to all go audition for a role in the new teenage drama As Life Happens. We did end up winning and we all went for the audition. Despite not having any experience the casting crew loved the three of us and said that we have natural chemistry. Before we knew it we were famous teenage actors but we have managed to stay true to who we are. We have each other to thank for that. When any one of us showed any slight bit of an ego we would put each other back in place. All of our families and close friends didn’t change the way they treat us and we were so thankful to them for doing so. We must admit we didn’t mind the attention but we decided to control it and live our lives as normally as possible. We can’t deny we loved the clothes, make up and the glamorous side of things but we tried to keep things as normal as possible. We made sure we didn’t live in the heart of L.A, in fact we all lived in New York. Since the series was always shot in New Jersey as long as we didn’t choose to be directly in the spotlight we weren’t in too many tabloids. We loved our fans and the one thing we made sure is that we were always as honest as possible with them. We understood that when you choose this life you’re bound to be in the news and we understood that but we could choose how important we wanted to be. We were relevant but we tried to stay out of any scandals and so far we were decently successful. The only thing that really made news was all of our previous relationships that all ended due to different reasons but the tabloids labeled each one of them as a “mutual decision” which was far from the truth but we left it as that. Other than that it was mainly for our fashion at main events or the few interviews that we all did for magazines.

“I missed you so much!” Andy said as she hugged me.

“Me too!” I said.

“Can you believe it’s been three seasons already?” Andy said to me.

“I know, time actually goes faster than I thought.” I said as I smiled.

“I still love this restaurant,” she said.

“Yeah me too, plus it is so quiet,” I said as we both smiled.

“So what is this idea you have?” Andy asked as we both looked to see a very good looking guy walking into the restaurant.

“Tyler!” I shouted happily. He was our best friend from young and our co-star. He was good looking with green eyes, brown hair and a charming smile.

“Hey!” he said happily as Andy and I both got up to greet him.

“Sooooo what is this idea you have Mimi?” he asked me.

“I just said the same thing,” Andy said.

“Um sorry can I, wait aren’t you guys from the series As Life Happens?” The waiter asked us excitedly. We all smiled.

“Yes, we are,” Tyler said.

“Do you mind if I take a picture with you guys?” he asked.

“Not at all!” I said happily.

He took out his phone and took pictures with each of us.

“It’s so nice to meet all of you,” he said overjoyed.

“You too,” Andy said.

“Oh um your order, I totally forgot, please forgive me,” he said as nervously fumbled for his pen and notepad.

“No worries,” I said with a smile, “We’d just like 3 coffees and 3 croissants please.”

“Sure, I’ll go fetch it,” he said.

“Thanks!” Andy said as he walked away quickly.

“The idea?” Andy asked again.

“Oh ok so you know how we used to dance with everyone way before?” I asked them as they both nodded.

“Well I thought we owe it to all of them and others to pay for their teriary education,” I said.

“Ok but in what way? I mean our salaries are not nearly enough to pay for so many people,” Tyler asked.

“I know so I thought we should hold a charity concert! All the ticket purchases will go towards the fund!” I said.

“I like it! But you do know that this means that whoever performs will have to perform for free. Who are you going to ask to do that?” Andy asked.

“Baby you light up my world like nobody else,” I began to sing.

“That is such a good idea!” Andy said.

“What? I’m kinda lost here,” Tyler said.

“You know the song right?” I asked him.

“Of course you guys were singing it forever! I know the song off by heart now. It’s by that british boy band right?” He asked.

“Yes! One Direction! I love them!” Andy said.

“Yes and they have tons of fans! We could make a lot of money to give to charity if they perform! Oh and that song will do you wonders with the ladies,” I said as I looked at Tyler.

“Please, this man does not need a song to get ladies,” he said playfully as Andy and I both rolled our eyes.

“Oh just um one small problem, you do know they live in the U.K. if I’m not mistaken right?” Tyler said.

“Yes, they do but I thought we could put on 2 concerts, one in London and one here! Plus they wouldn’t mind the exposure!” I said.

“Wait though Mi, I don’t think it will be that easy, I mean we have to get in touch with their whole team and sort it out. They have to actually agree. Plus the three of us can’t just put together a major concert by ourselves, we would need a company or someone to help us out,” Andy said.

“I’m one step ahead of both of you,” I said.

“Meaning?” Tyler asked.

“Well we are flying out to London next week to meet with their team!” I said.

“What?!” Tyler asked shocked.

“Yip! Plus do you remember when we had our auditions initially we met Chris Lyfe?” I said.

“Yeah I remember him, what about him?” Andy asked.

“Well you know he was quite young and told us to keep in touch with him right?” I said.

“Yeah, so?” Tyler asked.

“Turns out he now runs one of the most successful event companies,” I said, “ I told him about my idea and he said he thinks it’s great.”

“Wait when was this?” Tyler asked.

“A while ago, he spoke to his team and they all agreed. That’s how we know have the meeting with One Direction in London. He said he’ll help but we will also have to put in effort into the project. I told him it was fine,” I said.

“Wait you’ve been planning this for a while?” Andy asked.

“Well yeah but I didn’t want to tell you guys if nothing was going to work out!” I said.

“I see, well it seems we have good connections,” Andy said with a smile, “Ok I’m in.”

“You’re sure you’re not in cause “they are so hot!”” Tyler said is a fake girl voice.

“Oh shut up!” Andy said.

“Yeah they are all younger than me anyway!” I said.

“Oh yes, only by a year or two. Remember age is just a number!” Tyler said.

“Your coffee and croissants,” the waiter said as he laid everything on the table for us.

“Thanks,” we all said to him.

“So age is just a number, hmm who would you go for Mi?” Tyler asked.

“What!? None of them,” I replied.

“Yeah right!” Andy said.

“Oh ok Ands so who will you go for then?” Tyler asked.

“I didn’t say I’d go for any of them! But given they are good looking ok?” Andy said.

“Yeah I have to agree on that,” I said.

“Oh no, you guys are so going to fall for them,” Tyler sighed.

“Whatever, I need them to agree to sing, that’s the most important,” I said.

“Well what better way to convince them?” He said.

“Ha. Ha. Tyler. We do not need to have a relationship with them to get them to sing,” Andy said.

“And you know this how? Plus I didn’t say relationship, I meant more hook-up,” Tyler said but regretted saying it especially after both our relationships.

“Hey I’m sorry for saying that,” he said.

“It’s ok, I’m over Matt ok?” I said.

“Yeah and I’m over Chace,” Andy said.

Andy dated Chace Crawford for a short time while I had dated Matt Lanter. I was kind of friends with Chace but I knew he hurt Andy and with Matt I never brought him up or spoke about what had happened.

“You say that but you still have not spoken about it. Either of you,” he said as he looked at us concerned.

“Because there is nothing to talk about,” I said.

“Yeah we’re both doing fine,” Andy said as she looked at me and smiled. Or so we believed. Tyler was right, we never spoke about it but we found it easier that way to just forget anything ever happened.

“Fine say you’re ok but there is going to come a time where you both will need to talk about it and I’ll be here to talk ok? At this stage even if you speak to anyone about it, I’ll be happy,” he said. He meant what he said. We knew each other for so long we just felt comfortable around each other.

“Thanks Ty, but seriously it’s in the past,” I said.

“Yeah and what about your love life? Huh?” Andy asked.

“What about it? I’m still single,” Tyler said honestly.

“You sure cause People magazine claimed you were with someone!” I said.

“When have they ever been right about us?” he asked as we all laughed.

“Oh you think I should tell Rachel to join us in London?” I asked. Rachel was our co star but we became quite close to her after shooting so much episodes with her.

“You should! She will love the change of scenery and she needs to get her mind off all her ex’s,” Andy said.

“Yeah plus how cool would I look with 3 ladies?” Tyler said.

“People could interpret it differently,” I said as Andy and I laughed.

“But yeah it would be nice to bring her along, I’ll let her know,” I said happily.

“Oh Tyler?” Andy said.

“Yeah?” he said.

“You know you are going to have to learn the names of all the One Direction members,” she said.

“No I don’t. When they introduce themselves then I’ll know. Plus I highly doubt they even know who I am. I mean how do you know they even know about you two?” he said.

“We don’t but that’s not the issue. As long as they perform I’ll be happy!” I said.

“And get one on the side,” Tyler said.

“No!” I said.

“Are you really telling me that it wouldn’t make you happy?” Tyler asked both of us.

“Hey Ty, you know us. Looks fade fast, it’s the personality that counts,” Andy said.

“Ok well we shall see how they are and I’ll let you know if I approve ok?” Tyler said.

“Yes, Dad,” I said.

“Whatever Ty, you don’t get to decide for me,” Andy said.

“You see! You do want to date one of them!” he said as I laughed.

“No! I’m just saying we do not need your approval!” Andy said.

“Guys I’m not even sure if we will get to meet them. I mean it might just be their manager,” I said.

“Oh good,” Tyler said staring at Andy.

“What?!” Andy said shocked.

“YOU see! You want to meet them!” Tyler said pointing at Andy.

“Of course I do!” Andy said.

“Ok both of you calm down! We’ll see what happens in London ok?” I said.

“Ok,” they both said.

“Hey Andy how about a bet?” Tyler said.

“Ok you’re on, what is it?” she said.

“Hmm ok if we don’t meet them then you have to tweet a pic of yourselves in pjs that I choose,” Tyler said mischievously.

“Ok fine but if we do meet them, which we will, then you have to sing Baby One More Time in a high pitched voice in front of them,” she said as mischievously.

“Deal,” They both said as they shook on it.

“Well either way I’ll be amused,” I said shaking my head at my two best friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys are in the second chap!


	2. Chapter 2

Mimi’s POV.

I heard my phone ring.

“Hello?” I asked while trying finish up all my packing.

“The car should be here in about 10 minutes,” my manager said.

“Ok, thanks so much Ryan,” I said.

“No problem, you’ll be ready right?” he asked jokingly.

“I hope so”, I replied happily.

“Ok, well enjoy London,” he said.

“I will, thanks for everything,” I said.

“I’ll keep you posted on everything,” he said.

“Thanks, you’re the best manager ever,” I said.

“I know,” he said jokingly, “But thanks. Take Care.”

“I will, you too,” I said genuinely. Ryan has been with me since the beginning and we had a very good understanding. He has helped me with everything. I was just finishing up with some last minute things. We didn’t really know how long we were going to be in London for so I packed quite a lot. It was about 00:30 at night and our flight was at 3:30. We thought it would be less obvious if we left in the early hours of the morning to avoid the paparazzi. I was still full of energy naturally, due to me being a night person and being excited to go to London. Before I knew it the car was here and I loaded up my luggage. As we were on the way to the airport I messaged Andy, Tyler and Rachel to tell them I was on my way. After about 20 minutes we arrived at the airport. It was not quiet but at least it was not that full. The driver helped me load up my luggage on a trolley. I thanked him and made my way inside the airport. I began looking at the boards to see what gate I was at when I felt my phone ring.

“Hey Ty,” I said.

“Gate 47,” he said.

“How did you know I was looking for the gate number?” I asked.

“Lucky guess?” he said. I smiled, he knew me well.

“Ok see you soon!” I said as I put down the phone.

“Excuse me,” I heard someone say. I turned around to see a 20-something male with a smile.

“You’re Mimi Tagarelli right? Do you mind if I take a picture with you?” he asked.

“Yes and I am, and sure,” I said with a smile. He took the picture.

“Is it good or do you want to take another one?” I asked him.

“It good thanks,” he said.

“Cool,” I smiled.

“It’s really nice meeting you,” he said happily.

“You too,” I said with a smile. “Look I’m really sorry but I need to go check in my luggage.”

“Oh that’s fine, thanks again,” he said.

“No problem,” I said. What a nice fan.

I started walking to gate 47 and could make out my two best friends Andy and Tyler. I went to go stand with them.

“Mimi!” Andy said as she hugged me.

“Hey!” I said.

“So you made it,” Tyler said as I hugged him.

“Of course I did!” I said.

“Yeah well you know because we’re flying first class, they will check us in separately,” Tyler said.

“You really don’t hesitate to use the fame card do you?” I said jokingly.

“Hey! It’s late ok? And you would use it to!” he said. I guess he was right.

“So where is Rachel?” I said.

“She also said she is on her way,” Andy said.

“She seems excited, I think it is good for her to get away from her ex’s,” I said.

“Not just her,” Tyler said looking at Andy and me.

“We’re fine,” I told him.

“Look it is too late to argue but you know I’m right,” he said.

I didn’t want to admit it but he was kind of right. It was not a bad idea to focus on something else and forget about Matt completely.

“So in other matters have you guys practiced your flirting skills?” He asked.

“What for?” Andy asked.

“Wow, one direction band member you have such beautiful eyes,” Tyler said as he spoke with a girly voice while batting his eyelashes. We all laughed.

“You don’t even know their names!” I said.

“And we don’t need to practice our flirting skills because firstly we are not going to flirt with them. And second our skills are perfect!” Andy said.

“Right, I will not be surprised if all 3 of you end up dating them,” he said.

“We won’t! We have to focus on the concert remember?” I said.

“And who said you can’t mix business with pleasure,” Tyler said with a naughty smile. I hit him.

“Tyler shut up ok? And what are you going to do?” Andy asked.

“I’ll watch you guys and rescue you guys when you’re in trouble,” he said.

“We won’t be in trouble ok? And I think we all know you won’t be able to keep yourself away from any girls,” I said, “But thanks for the support.”

“Yeah ok if that’s what you believe, and you’re welcome,” he said.

“Jeez this is a lot of stuff,” we all heard a voice say from behind.

“Rachel!” we all screamed and hugged her.

“I have missed you guys so much!” she said, “I miss being on set with all of you.”

“Us too!” Andy said.

“How have you been,” I asked.

“Exhausted! Do you know how hard it is to pack clothes for no fixed amount of time?!” she asked, “Just look!” she said as she pointed to her bags. She had about 8 big bags.

“Um, I’m a bit confused, are you moving to London?” Tyler asked.

“Tyler, she is a fashionista remember?” I said.

“Yeah plus we can borrow stuff from her if we need!” Andy said happily.

“But jeez Rachel you packed a lot! Not that I expected anything less from you,” I said. Rachel loved her fashion and always prided herself in how she looked. I think she always felt she needs to look good. Especially after so many relationships that never worked out, the one thing that stayed constant was her sense of style. Naturally she was rocking a stylish outfit: a white satin shirt, with a black blazer, necklace of pearls, black skinny jeans and red heels.

Andy and I on the other hand were a bit more casual but stylish enough since we knew we were getting off at Heathrow airport. Andy wore blue pumps, with skinny jeans, a loose blue printed shirt with the word “love” and a black fitted blazer, with a long feather necklace and matching earings. I wore a black jeans with sparkly silver toms, a grey V neck with a layered black tank underneath, a bright blue cardigan with a long silver necklace and long silver earrings.

Tyler being who he is just wore jeans, stylish printed tee with a jacket.

“Are you all ready to check in?” a friendly woman came to ask us.

“Yes we are,” Tyler said flashing her a charming smile.

All of the girls rolled their eyes, typical Tyler.

“Please come this way,” she said more happily.

We all walked to a quiet counter as she checked in our bags while Tyler carried all of them to the conveyor belt.

“Flex those muscles Ty,” Rachel said as we all laughed as he gave her a look.

“Jeez Rach! What did you pack in your bag rocks?!” he said as he was carrying her bag. You could see he was putting a lot of strength into it.

“Hey, watch it! Don’t drop it!” Rachel said.

“A simple thank you would be nice,” Tyler said as he put her bag down on the conveyor belt.

“Thanks,” Rachel said genuinely.

“What are you smiling at?” Tyler asked me.

“I can see why you guys are the long relationship on As Life Happens,” I said.

“Yeah well they are a fan favorite,” Andy said.

After about 15 minutes all of our bags were checked in.

“You can all go through, let me just give you back your boarding passes,” she said with a smile as she handed the tickets to the Tyler.

“Thanks so much, we all appreciate it,” Tyler said using his charm.

“Do you mind if I take a picture with you? You are Tyler Solt,” she said.

“Yes I am,” Tyler said with a smile. We all knew this was going to be Tyler in London. They took the picture.

“Thanks,” she said.

We all went through and began to walk to security.

“We must practice our flirting skills?” Andy said as we walked.

“I don’t think we’re going to be the ones doing the flirting,” I said.

“Right we shall see about that,” Tyler said.

“What are you guys talking about?” Rachel said.

“Tyler rates we are going to get with the one direction boys,” I said.

“Well they are hot,” Rachel said bluntly.

“Yeah but it does not mean we have to get with them!” Andy said.

“I don’t totally see the harm,” Rachel said, “I mean maybe that will be the perfect thing for all of us to get over our ex’s.”

“I can’t do that,” Andy said.

“Yeah and I will be too busy with the concert,” I said.

“But you are not ruling it out! Plus the whole reason we are all coming is to help so you’ll have plenty of time,” Tyler said.

“Ugh,” I said. I kept trying to ignore it but the fact was I haven’t dealt with my break-up and I had no intention of meeting someone. I was just going to focus on making this concert a success.

We all went through security and then headed towards the lounge.

“Ooh! I need a good cup of coffee!” I said.

“Yeah me too,” Andy said.

“Coffee all round then?” Rachel said, “I go order some snacks too.”

“Thanks!” we all said.

“We will all be sleeping on the plane,” Tyler said.

“Yeah and be exhausted when we get there. When are we meeting One direction by the way,” Andy said looking at me.

“Cause you can’t wait!” Tyler said. Andy gave him a look.

“Yeah I guess it will be nice to meet them, if I must be honest,” Andy said.

“Yeah it will,” I said.

“Plus it doesn’t hurt that they are hot!” Rachel said as she came to sit by us.

“I can’t wait to see how Tyler will feel not being the hottest one in the room,” Rachel said as we all laughed.

“Oh please, I’ll still be the hottest one in the room,” Tyler said jokingly.

“Whatever, but to answer you Andy I am not too sure,” I said. We spoke some more and before we knew it we were boarding the plane. After about ten minutes into the flight we all fell asleep. The flight attendant came to wake us up to inform us that we should be landing soon.

“Wow, we slept throughout the whole flight,” Tyler said sleepily.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Rachel said.

“To fix your make up,” Tyler said softly but we all heard him.

“That is not the only reason ok?” Rachel said, we all smiled.

“Well London her we come!” I said happily.

Before we knew it we landed and were walking through Heathrow airport. Ryan being the manager he is, organized a company to collect our bags and take us to our hotel.

“Please follow me to the car,” the driver said kindly in a british accent.

As we walked thought the airport we had a few people that asked us for pictures and we all happily obliged. As we walked out of the airport we saw the driver pointing to a large van.

I smiled; Ryan knew we would all want to travel together. We all got into the van and the driver closed the door and began to drive us to the hotel.

“Ahh! We’re in London!” Andy said happily as we all looked out the window.

“Big Ben guys! Look!” Tyler said pointing out the window.

“We are going to visit that!” Rachel said.

“Agreed!” we all said.

We were so intrigued by the city that before we knew it we arrived at the hotel. There were tons of people everywhere.

“This is weird, I didn’t know they knew we were coming,” Rachel said.

“I don’t think they do,” I said.

“Wait look at their signs,” Andy said but we never got to look at them because the driver took a turn to drop us off at the back entrance.

“Well it’s nice of them. I like this place!” Tyler said.

We all got out of the van and went through into the hotel, after passing some storage rooms we came out of a door and were in the lobby. We followed the driver who spoke to the receptionist.

“Hi Flora, “ The driver said.

“Oh hello Alan, how are you?” she asked.

“I’m good and you?” He said.

“I’m good, what may I help you with?” She asked.

“These four are checking in,” he said as he gestured to us.

“Oh wow! I know all of you! It is so nice to meet you in person!” she said happily.

“You too,” Tyler said.

“Well I will get your rooms sorted out, would you all like to have a seat over there,” she said as she pointed to some couches.

“Thanks,” I said. We all began walking over to the couches.

“We might as well greet the fans, “Tyler said.

“He’s right,” Rachel said as we all began to make our way to the entrance of the door.

“Are you planning to leave?” a porter asked us.

“No, we-“ Tyler began to say.

“Then please stay away from the entrance as you can see it is very chaotic outside,” the porter said.

He was right about that, there were tons of teenage girls holding up signs that said. Wait.

“Andy!” I said, “Look at the signs!”

“No way!” she said as she looked at me.

“They say you are Amazayn, what does that mean?” Tyler said.

“Liam is my heart,” Rachel read aloud and then she clicked.

“Oh!” she said.

“What is going on here?” Tyler asked.

I pointed to a sign.

“We love you one direction,” Tyler read out loud, “Oh, so they must be here then.”

“Yeah I guess,” I said.

We all looked around and saw 5 boys sitting on a couch with their backs to us.

“That must be them!” Andy said happily.

“Well let’s go then!” Rachel said eagerly.

“Oh boy,” Tyler sighed.

“Oh Tyler?” Andy said shrewdly.

“What?” he asked.

“Hope you practiced Hit me Baby one more time,” she said slyly.

“What? Oh no,” Tyler said. I started laughing.

“Hey you made the bet!” I said looking at him.

“Great,” he said.

As we walked towards them we heard them speaking.

“So who are we meeting exactly?” Louis said.

“Apparently it’s some actors from America,” Liam said.

“Yeah they act in some series, I think it’s called As Life Happens,” Niall said.

“Yeah we must just act nice I guess, I assume they’ll be quite arrogant,” Zayn said.

“Yeah but given they are all fit,” Harry said.

“Yeah but probably not that bright!” Louis said as the boys laughed with him.

Well one of the girls’ names is Rachel and I heard she gets around,” Harry said with a naughty look.

“Seems perfect for you,” Louis said, “As long as you remember I am still your number one.”

“Don’t worry I know,” Harry said.

“Plus you heard what Andrew said, they are just doing this to make themselves look good,” Zayn said.

“Well most celebs do that, so I’m not too surprised,” Liam said

“How long do we have to speak to them?” Zayn asked.

“Not too sure,” Liam said.

“We can just tell them we have somewhere to go, so we can’t stay long,” Niall said.

All of us froze just behind the couch. Did we just hear everything right? I stared over at Rachel, what Harry said really hurt her.

“Mimi!” I heard someone to my right say. All of us turned to look at him. All the boys turned around and were shocked to see us all there.

“Oh I spoke to Chris, I’m Mark,” he said as he held his hand out for me to greet.

“Oh, I see, Chris didn’t really tell me who I would be working with,” I said as I greeted him.

“It’s so nice to meet all of you,” Mark said as he greeted all of us.

“Well I am also the assistant manager of One Direction,” he said happily.

“The boys are right here you should meet them,” he said pointing to the boys.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Rachel said coldly. We all turned to look at Rachel.

“Mark!” we heard someone say.

“I must go, I will be in touch with you, so long you can get to know the boys,” Mark said as he hurried off.

There was an extremely awkward silence between all of us. I think the boys realized that we had heard everything they had said.

“So you have somewhere to go right?” Rachel said bluntly to Niall, “Guess you should all get going.”

“Look about what we said-“ Liam began to say but I cut him off.

“You said,” I said indifferently.

“We were just messing about,” Louis said jokingly trying to act funny but no one laughed.

“Guys, you know what we had a long flight let’s go get a snack ok?” Tyler said to us trying to ease the tension.

“Oh yes because we are too good for everyone,” Andy said sarcastically.

“Yes and because we don’t care about others and just want to look good,” I said sarcastically.

“And I guess I must find someone to hook up with,” Rachel said sarcastically.

Tyler sighed and gave each of us girls a look.

“I cannot believe I’m doing this,” he said. I gave him a puzzled look but before I knew it he was singing Hit Me Baby One More Time in a high pitched voice.

“My Loneliness is killing me and I

I must confess I still believe , still believe

When I’m not with you I lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me Baby One More Time”

He sang while people in the lobby were staring at him.

All of the girls could not help but smile and laugh a bit.

The One Direction boys looked even more confused.

“What the hell was that?” Harry asked confused.

“Well Andy a deal is a deal right?” Tyler said.

“You are the best friend a girl could ask for, too bad right now I wish you won the bet,” she said sadly. Tyler definitely helped us feel better; he always did that for us. I smiled.

“Ty’s right guys let’s go get some food,” I said. We all agreed and began to walk to the restaurant.

“Actually guys, we should go get some food, I’m hungry,” Niall said.

“You’re always hungry!” Liam said.

“Would not be a bad idea though,” Harry said.

“Yeah ok let’s go then,” Zayn said as the boys decided to head to the restaurant as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked to the restaurant and asked for a table of 4.

“Oh I know all of you! I will take you to the VIP section so you can all eat in peace,” the waitress said happily.

“Thanks so much,” Tyler said. She led us to a very quiet place of the restaurant and we all sat down and she handed out the menus.

“I’ll be back to take your order,” she said.

“Thanks,” I said as she walked away.

“I cannot believe that’s what they think of us!” Andy said.

“Well they didn’t call you the-,” Rachel began to say.

“Don’t say it! You’re not that! We know who you are,” I said.

“I’m sorry guys,” Tyler said truthfully.

“You shouldn’t be sorry Tyler, I cannot believe you kept to the bet,” Andy said.

“Let’s order some nice food and by that I mean tons of dessert!” I said.

“I am totally with you on that! Junk all the way,” Rachel said.

“May I take your order?” The waitress came to ask for our order.

We ordered coffee, ice cream, cake, brownies and pancakes.

“Well you guys did not hold back,” Tyler laughed.

“You know us, we need our junk!” Andy said with a smile but it disappeared soon. I turned to see where she was looking and we all saw a waitress leading 5 boys to a table near us.

Oh great.

“Life could not get more perfect,” Rachel said sarcastically.

“Well I want my food, so I’m staying,” I said.

“Yeah Mimi is right, we’ll just ignore them,” Andy said.

“Yes exactly,” Rachel said.


	3. Chapter 3

LIAM POV

The 5 boys followed the waitress to the table.

We screwed up, I thought as we were getting closer to the table with the actors.

"This is going to be interesting," Liam said to the boys.

"What do you mean Liam?" Niall asked him.

"Oh I see," Harry said as we passed the actors.

Harry winked at the one that I think was Rachel but she just gave him a disgusted look.

"That is weird," Harry said as we walked away and the waitress seated us at a table just across from them.

Perfect.

"I am, um well I uh, let me go get your menus," the waitress said while blushing.

"Sure babe," Louis said as she blushed even more.

"Can you believe she gave me a disgusted look," Harry said a bit too loudly.

"Shocker," we heard a female voice say sarcastically as we all stared at the other table. Apparently the one Harry winked at said that.

The other 3 were laughing. Just then the waitress came back with menus. As she handed them out she was shaking a bit.

"I am so um so uh sorry, I'm just such a big fan," she said.

"Well thanks babe," Louis said.

"So um what can I," she took another breath, "get you guys?" she asked.

"We'll call you when we're ready," Niall said kindly.

"Ok!" she said as she walked away.

"So what to eat," Zayn said as he browsed the menu.

"Guys you do know we screwed up right?" I said unaware if the lads knew we were a bit out of line earlier.

"How so? We are successful singers and we are quite hot too," Louis said loudly, the other boys laughed.

"You are quite hot," Harry said looking at Louis

"But seriously lads, " Liam said.

"We said what we thought," Zayn said.

"Yeah Zayn is right, we just didn't think they would hear us," Niall said.

"But they did," once again a female voice said from the other table.

We all looked quickly at the table, it was Rachel. She had long blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and a friendly face which was rather unfriendly now.

"Well how do we know what we said is not true?" Harry asked.

"He's right, it's not like we know them," Louis said.

"Yeah just leave it Liam," Zayn said.

"Yes, let's just order our food!" Niall said enthusiastically as he signaled for the waitress.

"I'd like, wow that is a lot of food," Niall said looking up from the table at the other waitress bringing food.

"There is no way that is for them," Louis said as the waitress began handing out all the dishes to the actors. There were pancakes, waffles, cakes, nachos, brownies and ice cream.

"I cannot believe those girls are going to eat that," Zayn said stunned as we still all watched the table.

"Hey, it's mine!" we saw another one of the actors say as she slapped the only male guy there. She was the one that spoke to me earlier. She seemed much friendlier now but I could not remember her name.

"Yeah, right you really think you're going to finish that?" The male actor asked her.

"I have been craving this for ages!" she said, "But because I'm such a nice friend you can have some."

"Thank you but I knew you would give in," he said smugly.

"Oh shut up," she said playfully.

"Um your order?" the waitress asked. We all had forgotten she was there. We all ordered our dishes with Niall's naturally being the biggest.

"So you rate they're dating, the two of them?" Louis said looking at the two that we looked at earlier.

"Not sure," Zayn said.

"They seem pretty close, maybe a friends with benefits thing," Harry said with a naughty smile.

"Or maybe just close friends," I said.

"Whoa Rachel don't stop now," the same one that spoke to me said. It seemed the one Harry winked at was Rachel.

"You're one to talk Mimi," Rachel replied. Mimi, her name was Mimi. I needed to remember that.

"Actually you guys have both been devouring your food," the other girl said.

"Andy, look at your plate," the male actor said.

"I was hungry! Leave me alone Ty!" the girl Andy said as they all laughed. They didn't seem that bad.

"Miss Tagarelli?" a woman entering the restaurant called.

"Yes," she answered.

"Would you like to all come and confirm your rooms?" she asked all of them as she came to the table.

"I'll come," Mimi said happily.

"You sure?" Rachel asked her.

"Yeah, you stay and devour your food. And maybe even make some sarcastic jokes," she said as she motioned to our table but then noticed we were all looking at them.

"Yeah seems they just can't stop staring," Rachel said looking directly at all of us.

"Or maybe you can't stop staring at us," Harry said smugly.

"Trust me, I have taste," Rachel snapped.

"Ooh," we all said, that girl had quite the tongue. I looked and saw the others laughing.

"Ok I'm going to go, Ty fill me in on whatever happens," Mimi said as she got up to walk away. This would be a good time to go apologize.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," I told the boys but they were too busy dissing Harry.

I walked to the lobby and saw her at the reception.

"Well we can't get all your rooms together but they are all our deluxe suites," the receptionist said.

"That's fine," Mimi said happily.

"Ok so here are all you key cards, and your rooms should be ready now," the receptionist said.

"Thank you," Mimi said.

"Enjoy your stay," the receptionist said.

I walked up to her as she was busy looking at the room cards.

"Mimi," I said. She looked up and immediately her expression changed.

"What," she asked coldly.

"Look the lads and I are really sorry about what happened earlier," I said genuinely.

"Whatever, it's over," she said.

"But we're really sorry," I said.

"Look Liam," she said but I was shocked she knew my name.

"You know my name?" I burst out.

"Yeah, I know all of your names. We are actually fans of you guys, well us girls anyway, but whatever." she said.

"You're fans of us?" I asked her just making sure I was right.

"Well we were," she said.

"Look we-," I began to say.

"Just forget it ok?" she said and she began to make her way back to the restaurant.

Now I felt even worse. They were fans of us? I am shocked they even knew who we were. I began to make my way back to the restaurant as well. I saw Mimi smiling again.

"Ok so who wants which room?" she asked.

"I'm easy," Rachel said.

"So I've heard," I saw Harry say as I walked towards the table.

Both tables were looking at each other.

"It's not like you're any different right?" Andy said.

"Hey ladies like me, can't help it if guys don't like you," Harry said smugly.

"Actually even guys like you," Louis said to Harry.

"Well-," Andy began to say.

"Guys, just drop it ," Mimi said.

"Come on Mimi, they are being jerks," Tyler said, "You blame them for reacting?"

"I know that but you think us acting the same is going to make it better? We said we wanted a break from everything right?" she said.

"You're right," Andy said.

"Here, you guys go," she said handing the key cards.

"I gave you two both the better views," she said.

"Just because I'm the guy I get the worse view?" The guy asked.

"Ty, it's still a good view and it's either that or them in bad moods," she said.

"I'll take the room," he said as she laughed.

"Ok now I am going to eat my pancakes. In peace ok?" she said.

"Yeah ok ok," Rachel said.

I finally looked back at the boys.

"She's right guys," I said.

"You're taking her side?" Louis said.

"You know we all couldn't help but see you left the same time she," Harry said pointing to Mimi, "did."

"You got a thing for her mate?" Niall asked.

"Not that I blame you," Zayn said looking at her.

"Guys I have a girlfriend," I said seriously.

"There is nothing wrong with having a back up," Louis said while the guys laughed.

"To be honest I went to tell her we're sorry," I said.

"Ahh, Liam, the good Samaritan," Louis said, "Well I'm not."

"And just stopping means you know that you can't beat us," Louis shouted at them.

The two girls, Andy and Rachel turned to give Harry and Louis death glares.

"Oh boy," I said, this really was not getting any better.

"Can't beat you?" Rachel said.

"You guys really think you run the world?" Andy said.

"Well according to twitter, 1D runs the world was trending," Louis said.

"So I guess we do," Harry said. Niall was laughing the whole time while Zayn was laughing along as well.

"Funny cause I saw a trend that said Rachel Rinton rules the world," Rachel said proudly.

"Ok I can't take this!" Mimi said loudly as we all stared at her.

"All I want to do is eat in peace, I'm taking my food and going to eat somewhere else," she said.

"Mim, hey don't be like that, this is kinda amusing," the guy said.

She sighed.

"I'm going," she said.

"Oh look she doesn't even have the guts to stay," Louis said.

She looked over at us and began walking to our table.

"Mimi, just leave it," Tyler said.

"No Ty," she said sternly as she stopped in front of our table.

"I'm going to be honest" she paused "You know, 30 minutes ago we all couldn't wait to meet you guys. After seeing your performances and interviews, we were fans. We thought you were all really cool and respectful guys but clearly we were wrong. I can't say I am that surprised, I have a habit of always believing people are better than who they really are. Guess you proved to me that people really are not who they seem to be."

We were all taken a back at first, no one has ever told us that. We were so used to being loved by everyone, we never really bothered that much about our behaviour.

"Look, we were just kidding," Zayn said to her as she walked off, but she ignored his comment.

"I feel kinda bad now" Niall said.

"They were fans of us?" Louis said surprised.

"I would have never guessed that," Harry said.

"We should go apologize maybe," Niall said.

"Not like they were being too nice to us either though," Louis said.

"Yeah but I guess they heard our comments earlier," Harry said.

"Guys, we have to admit that we were a bit harsh to them" I said looking at the boys.

"But still...they shouldn't have heard, it was OUR converstaion" Harry said . It was true though, but if I were in their position, I would have reacted exactly like they did.

"We didn't here their conversation about us," Niall said.

"Yeah but you heard what she said. It seemed they thought well of us," Zayn said.

I sighed.

"Come on guys..." I said.

We turned towards their table but when we looked they had all left.


End file.
